Long Days Ahead
by xXTheGameXx
Summary: Just one week left until Tasha and Sam exchange thier vows, and the days don't pass by without an ounce of trouble. An old flame of Sam's shows up causing a rift between him and Tasha while Dean and Ace's relationship hits a serious snag.


**-Part I-**

**-Five Days until Tasha and Sam's Wedding Day-**

"You look beautiful, honey…" Olivia whispered into Tasha's ear as she faced her in her wedding gown. Olivia clutched the tissue box to her chest as the long awaited tears filled her eyes. Tasha turned to the mirror and gazed over the red and white lace embroidered along the corset that rested firmly on her waist. The mermaid bottom and train sprayed out across the wide platform.

"Oh, Mom, please don't cry…" Tasha said cupping her mother's already damp cheek. Olivia shook her head and kissed her daughter's palm.

"Sam's a lucky man." Damon said as came up next to her. Tasha squeezed his hand and turned back to the mirror. She couldn't believe it. She was actually getting married, to a man she never thought existed. The perfect man for her. She had actually found him. Sam Winchester was indeed her perfect man. There were so many feelings being stirred around in Tasha's stomach. Their rehearsal dinner speeches, their self-written vows, and then their wedding night, it would all be pure bliss. It would all be perfect. The best days and nights of her life were almost here and she couldn't wait. Tasha turned around and faced her bride's maids. They all awed and sighed and claimed she was the most beautiful bride they'd ever seen.

"Sam is gonna pounce on you in a second, Tash." Ace joked. Tasha laugh aloud as Damon quickly ventured out of that conversation.

"We're still going shopping after this right?" Tasha asked her in a hushed tone.

"We'll get your lingerie, don't you worry. I've already got some pieces on hold for you." Ace whispered in response. "Your brother's right, you look beautiful…" Tasha turned to her maid of honor in concern. There was a hint of sadness in her voice.

"Are you and Dean having issues?" Tasha questioned as she stepping down from the platform onto the beige carpeting.

"I don't even know, we haven't exactly communicated lately. He's been kind of distant…" She trailed off.

"You two always seem so happy, though. He never said anything was wrong?" Tasha asked. Ace shook her head. She shrugged and walked into the backroom with Tasha. She unlaced her corset and helped her take her dress off.

"I can usually read Dean like a book, but he's trying to hide something from me." Ace said sitting down on the white couch in the dressing room. Tasha walked out with her dress on its hanger. She handed it to the boutique clerk and walked out of the shop with Ace. "I hate not knowing what he's thinking."

"I can ask Sam if he knows if something's up." Tasha proposed. Ace stopped dead in her tracks and shook her head.

"That's a bad idea. Dean has to tell me on his own terms, I don't want to force it out of him." She responded quickly. Tasha nodded in understanding and they continued to Ace's car in the parking lot.

…

"You ready to be a married man, Sammy?" Dean said as he cheered his beer bottle with his brother.

"If I'm not I think Tasha would kill me." Sam joked sipping down a bit of the beer. Bobby sat down with the boys at the table and opened his own.

"You kids going anywhere for the honeymoon?" Bobby asked Sam. Sam shrugged.

"Tasha took care of that part. I've got no idea where we going, if anywhere." Sam replied.

"She planned everything didn't she?" Dean asked emptying, reaching the bottom of his bottle.

"Dean…she had a book…it was about thirty pages long, filled with pictures of flowers and dresses." He said with a hefty laugh. "But I've got no idea what's going on at all this week. I just know that I have to show up and smile when she walks down the aisle." He concluded. Bobby nodded and smiled. "Ace looks beautiful in her maid of honor dress by the way." Sam added staring at Dean over the brim of his beer bottle.

"I bet she does…" He said slowly. He set his beer down on the table and released an exhausted sigh.

"What's goin' on, boy?" Bobby questioned him intensively.

"Nothing's going on with us." He responded passively. He looked up from the table to see Bobby and Sam staring him down, looking for a real and honest answer. Dean sighed and gave in. "She's just been a little distant lately because of all her maid of honor duties." Dean admitted. Bobby flashed a side glanced to Sam. Sam looked back at him and the two of them looked back at Dean. They both knew whatever was going on between Dean and Ace was more complicated than her just being preoccupied.

"Are you sure there's nothing else bothering you, Dean?" Sam pressed. Dean adverted his eyes around the kitchen to avoid Sam and Bobby's demanding eye contact. Dean sighed again and brought his attention back.

"I think she wants to get married…" Dean answered quietly. He looked to Sam and Bobby for sympathy, but all they did was laugh.

"It took you long enough to notice!" Sam yelled as a laugh escaped from the pit of his stomach.

"You idjit…" Bobby murmured under his breath. "The two of you have been through enough together in the last two years."

"But marriage, Bobby?" Dean began. "Do you really think I'm husband material, me of all people? Ace and I still hunt every other week! How the hell would I even be able to get her an engagement ring?" Dean argued. Bobby and Dean shrugged his excuses off.

"Well you care about her don't you?" Sam asked is brother. Dean grunted.

"Of course I care about her…" He answered.

"And the girl cares about you." Bobby interrupted. "So I don't see why you're on the fence about this."

"I'm just saying…can the two of you really see me settling down?" Dean rebutted openly picking his beer back up and inhaling it down in one breath.

Sam and Bobby had nothing to say. Sure Dean has strong feelings for Ace and sure he'd give his life for her in a heartbeat. He would do anything for her, but could he settle down and even start a family down the line? Dean never thought it would happen…or that he'd even meet someone he'd want to do that with. Dean has had his share of heartbreaks and let downs and he was never one for commitment, but Ace was something else. As much as Dean hated having his future planned out for him, he really felt that they were "meant to be".

"We're just saying that you can't expect the girl to sit around waiting for you to pop the question." Bobby warned him.

"I know…I know…" Dean replied passively trying to change the subject. Sam smiled and let it go. "Isn't this little shin dig supposed to be about you getting married in just a matter of days?" Dean yelled hitting the younger man on the shoulder.

"At least I know where I'm headed in life!" Sam joked. The three men belted out empty laughs and continued to guzzle down their beers.

…

"Where is he, mom?" Damon asked his mother as they entered her hotel room. Olivia glanced at her son longingly, knowing he wouldn't like her answer.

"He should be arriving at dinner the rehearsal dinner tomorrow night, since we're doing it earlier." She answered quickly. Damon's face became stiff and twisted.

"He should be, or he will be here?" He retorted angrily.

"He'll be here, honey." Olivia reassured him with a small smile. She was hardly sure of that herself.

"If dad doesn't show up, Tasha's going to be crushed." Damon told her. Olivia nodded slowly in agreement and rubbed her son's shoulder hoping to relieve him of stress and pass on a little hope.

"He'll be here." Olivia repeated. Damon hoped for Tasha's sake that his mother was right. If Liam didn't come to the wedding and walk her down the aisle it would be the last straw for Tasha. It would be the end of their already estranged relationship. Liam would get no more chances out of Tasha. This was it. Damon turned his attention away from his mother and fished his phone among the change out of his pocket to call his father. Only a few rings passed before Liam answered the phone.

"Hello, son." Liam greeted his son casually.

"Where the hell are you?" Damon grunted into the phone, jumping straight to the point without missing a beat.

"Didn't you talk to your mother?" Liam responded. His voice was distant and he sounded distracted. Damon could hear the other voices over the line. He could hear the light tapping of Liam's fingers against his computer keyboard.

"I needed to hear it from you." Damon rebutted. "And are you still at work?"

"Yes, I had some important things to take care of, Damon. I have a full time job, if you can remember what that is…" Liam hurled. Damon ignored the insult and pressed on.

"Is your work more important that your only daughter's wedding?" Damon yelled into his cell phone. Olivia, startled, turned quickly towards her son. She was awestruck at his angry tone and sudden outburst. Olivia stared at him in uneasiness. Damon waved away her concern and focused back on his father.

"Damon…" Liam began again, but the younger man cut him right off.

"Don't you dare try and justify your actions right now, dad." Damon grunted. "Just know that if you don't show up, do not expect to have any kind of relationship with Tasha in the future."

Before Liam could debate Damon's statement, he'd already hung up on him. Damon exhaled heavily and looked at his mother who still hadn't broken her gaze of worry. Damon turned away and walked out of the hotel room to clear his head before his temper got the best of him and thinking of a way to tell his baby sister that their dad may not make it to her wedding.

…

**-That Night-**

"How was shopping?" Sam asked his fiancé as he stepped out of the shower. He wrapped a towel around his midsection and walked into their connecting bedroom.

"It was okay…" Tasha trailed off as she pulled on her pajama shorts and t-shirt.

"You don't sound very enthusiastic." Sam prodded. He dried himself on and pulled on his boxers and night pants.

"Well I think lingerie shopping was more fun for Alyssa than it was for me." Tasha replied with a laugh. Sam laughed with her and climbed into their bed and Tasha nestled in under his arm. She settled into his warmth and took in his natural scent. It was rustic and somewhat exotic. Sam kissed her blonde hair and laid his head on the chilly pillow.

"This is our last night together before the wedding." He whispered. Tasha and Sam had decided to spend two nights away from each other before the wedding to build excitement and spend more time with their friends and family.

"I know, it's sad, but I'm so excited." Tasha said with a rush of adrenaline. She sat up in the bed and stared into space. "It's only five days from now till we will be husband and wife. After tonight, there's only four days left until I'm officially Mrs. Natasha Dorothy Winchester." She said. Sam sat up next to her and wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

"I know…and I can't wait to call you my wife, Tash." Sam whispered. Tasha smiled at the term wife. She gazed into Sam's soulful brown eyes, so full of love and life. She never wanted to look away from them.

"I'm excited for the rehearsal dinner tomorrow night." Tasha said as the couple lay back down under the bed sheets. Sam grunted. He'd had a phone conversation earlier with Damon about Liam, but Sam didn't dare cause Tasha any distress.

"I am too." Sam answered simply. He kissed her and pulled her close. Tasha brushed his hair away from his face and cupped his cheek in her palms. She smiled and kissed him again as they drifted off to sleep.


End file.
